Sun Burn
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: Ichigo stepped into the shower, behind her petite figure, thinking to himself; he'd never hurt her, like the actual rays of the sun did, onto her pale moonlight skin. Instead, he'd add a little bit of color with his gentle kisses against her back. / Bleach belongs to T.K. troll ass. This FF plot is mine. Warning, some slight Renji bashing...


**Hello everyone, semi back...lol. XD**

It was at 5a.m. that Ichigo found himself reaching for the figure that was once beside him last night.

He mentally whined to himself, careful not to do so aloud and have Kon tease him about it. He'd never hear the end of it...

The Fullbringers were defeated and all Ichigo wanted to do was to embrace the small Shinigami into his strong arms. Somehow, both her and the substitute shinigami; himself had managed to escape the "catching up chatter" of the shinigami group that had come to aid Ichigo and his friends. The first to notice his and her disappearance was both Kenpachi and Byakuya, as they both arrived besides the others, eyeing everywhere in suspicion.

The first moments together alone were under the sheets, in soft cuddles, warm kisses, and sweaty bodies. No, it had nothing to do with training.

After that, Ichigo would skip a few classes, leaving sport teams in his school, begging his friends for his whereabouts. Something Keigo and the rest of the group wondered.

"No fair! Left out of the loop again!" Keigo yelled. To preoccupied not to notice that Ishida was nowhere to be found as well. With only Mizuiro noticing that the four eyed Quincy was either with the pigtailed Kurosaki "playing archery" or the pigtailed Sanderwicci half squaring off, half making out. If not either one, fighting those creatures... Either way, to juicy of a story to let Keigo know about... Then again, letting him know and him not seeing was also amusing to him.

When Ichigo skipped his classes, if not fighting hollows like the good old days, it was catching up with his small soul reaper. They would play together in the arcade, bickering about every win and loss. They would eat out in any new area Ichigo never had an interest in before, they would escape to the beach and fall asleep in each other's embrace, as they spoke only with their eyes.

Now here he was, having an inner panic attack. All because Rukia was not in his sight.

Getting up, with no further dilemma, Ichigo found his way out the hall. Following the running noise of water. The bathroom was obviously occupied by none other than Rukia. He could tell, the mirror was free of any sign of heat that was absent from the water. Only a Kuchiki would shower in such freezing water, or so he'd like to imagine.

He could see through the clear shower curtain that Rukia was fully relaxed under that cold shower. Her eyes closed said it all. As that one, single, persistent strand of hair in front of her face, seemed to gently melt over the bridge of her cute nose.

Ichigo stepped into the shower, behind her petite figure, thinking to himself; he'd never hurt her, like the actual rays of the sun did, onto her pale moonlight skin. Instead, he'd add a little bit of color with his gentle kisses against her back.

Fully aware of his presence hovering over her back, she reached her arm backwards, gently pulling Ichigo closer, by his nape, kissing the point of his chin and gently across his jaw. Teasing his ear, as she often did.

"You fool... What took you so long?" Rukia whispered. Sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. Nothing could do that to him, not even this cold shower. She had fully accustomed him to it. However, his happiness never stopped when he was reunited with her. He never could get use to her being away from him. He felt complete with her.

The only thing upsetting him, besides the separations, were the cruel marks of the sun on her back. It made him think of Renji and how he forced her back to Soul Society once upon a time. How he yelled at her, how he had hurt her, his pride...

...And here he was now, mad at that burning ball up in the sky.

"Does it hurt Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Only if you turn on the hot water on me fool..." Rukia replied.

The sun burn was not Ichigo's only concern.

That afternoon as they continued in each other's embraces and company. Renji name appeared on the screen of Rukia's decorated, Chappy cell phone. The irritation was obvious in the tightening of Ichigo's grip, as he held Rukia closer to his chest.

Rukia's lips formed a cute O as she reached up to kiss Ichigo on the forehead.

"Ichigo... It's only Renji. Drooling over some other woman..." Rukia whispered, with a devilish smirk.

"Since when?!" Ichigo half yelled, shock over his full face.

"Since the Fullbringers attack on you and our fights with them. That Riruka sure does not mind going against her friends." Rukia answered with a chuckle.

"Stop teasing me Rukia." Ichigo answered, a little baffled.

"You fool, why would I do that, I'm not against Renji and Jackie. Plus, admit it, you like being teased by me." Rukia said with a grin.

"Okay, you got me and now I got you." Ichigo said, as he fluttered more kisses onto Rukia's shoulder and back, as they both laughed warmly in each other's embrace.

 **Some Bleach/IchiRuki randomness, with a small, small side of UryuxCirucci, RenjixJackie, and Ishida/Yuzu Quincy training. lol... ^^; Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not a great writer, but I enjoyed this very much. Sorry for being away. My time is limited, but my love is undying. Had to write this after coming out of work, now for some sleep, hopefully... :(**


End file.
